A Smurf's Tale
by Spring-Heel-Jacq
Summary: A collaboration of many movies into one story
1. Chapter 1

After reading some interesting stories under this archive and wanting to get a break from writing under Alvin and the Chipmunks, I decided to write a story under here though I'm still debating if I wanna go through with this . . .

Anyways, since there aren't enough female Smurfs and Smurflings, I would happy if I get some OCs to play female Smurfs and Smurflings and I'll be sure to give credit.

So this story will have strong elements of A Bugs Life with other elements of other movies.

Below are the lists of characters from the comics, cartoon series and movie that may or may not appear:

~SMURFS~

ACTOR SMURF  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_ **The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**. A newly added character already called _Actor Smurf_, though called _Festive Smurf_ in different dubs.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**. He first started out with the name _Timid_ before changing it to _Actor_.

ANGEL SMURF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = According to **_The Smurf's Wiki_**, **_William__ Christopher_**

ARCHITECT SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Brenda Vaccar_**

BABY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Paul Winchell_**, **_Julie Dees-McWhirter_**

BAKER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books = Sometimes called _Pastrycook Smurf_.  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_B.J. Novak_**. He appears in the opening sequence, carrying some pies that _Clumsy_ knocks over and steps in. At the end, during the showdown with _Gargamel_, he appears next to _Chef Smurf_ and _Vanity_, tying a rope to a large iron skillet before pushing it off the ledge to knock _Gargamel_ off his feet. He says ". . . and into the . . ." before both culinary Smurfs chorused "FIRE!"

BARBER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

BLACKSMITH SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

BRAINY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Robert Axelrod_**. He is one of the three Smurfs who has his trademark attribute (glasses) while the rest look the same. Rather than being thrown away like in the cartoon, the other Smurfs whack _Brainy _with a hammer by simply talking too much like in the comics.  
><strong><em>Hanna -Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Danny Goldman_**, **_Barry Gordon_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Fred Armisen_**. He is one of the six that travels through time to modern-day New York City.

CARPENTER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

CHEF SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Wolfgang Puck_**. He appears in the opening sequence, carrying two pizzas in his hand that _Clumsy_ knocks over while on the barrels, but they miraculously return to him unharmed with ice chippings sprinkled on top of them. At the end, during the showdown with _Gargamel_, he appears next to _Baker Smurf_ and _Vanity_, tying a rope to a large iron skillet before pushing it off the ledge to knock _Gargamel_ off his feet. He says "Out of the frying pan . . ." before both culinary Smurfs chorused "FIRE!"

CLOCKWORK SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Frank Welker _**

CLOCKWORK SMURFETTE  
><strong><em>Hanna -Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

CLUMSY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books = Called _Dimwitty Smurf_ or _Dopey Smurf_  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_ **The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**. According to the **_Smurfs Wiki_**, a sound-alike voice of _Clumsy_ in the in the '80s cartoon is used in the English dub.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Bill Callaway_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Anton Yelchin_**. He is one of the six that travels through time to modern-day New York City.

COBBLER SMURF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Hamilton__ Camp_**

CRAZY SMURF  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_John Kassir_**

DENTIST SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

DOCTOR (DABBLER) SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

DON SMURFO  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

DEVIL SMURF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

DREAMY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books = Possibly the amalgamation of _Astro Smurf_.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Don Messick_**

EDITOR SMURF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon =**_ Don Messick_**

FAKIR SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

FARMER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**. Despite the movie based solely on the comic book, he doesn't have on his green overalls and clogs, instead appearing in how he appeared in the cartoon.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Alan Young_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Joel McCrary_**. The second character seen, racing _Greedy_ on storks carrying sacks of smurfberries. He also appears toward the end when _Brainy_ brings help from the Smurf Village to fight _Gargamel_. _Farmer_ also appeared in the end credits where he is sitting on the beam, opening his lunchbox, looking at _Greedy_, who's eating a huge cupcake, with a baffled expression. He appears again, trying to warn _Clumsy_, who's in the parade, to watch for the stick that he's no doubt going to trip over.

FLIGHTY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Paul Winchell_**

GRANDPA SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Jonathan Winters_**

GREEDY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_ **The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**. Called "Sweety" or "Sweetie" in this animated feature, he is based on the original comic book version instead of the cartoon show version that wears a chef's hat despite what is illustrated in the movie poster.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Hamilton Camp_**. This _Greedy Smurf_ is an amalgamation of his comic book counterpart as well as _Baker Smurf_ and_ Chef Smurf_.  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Kenan Thompson_**. The first (chubby) character we meet at the beginning of the movie, racing _Farmer Smurf_ to the village on storks carrying sacks of smurfberries. _Greedy_ appears on a raised beam about to take his first bite of a cupcake with _Farmer _giving him a baffled look in the end credits.

GREED PERSONIFICATION SMURF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

GROUCHY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_'_****_Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**. He is one of the three Smurfs who has his trademark attribute (frown) while the rest look the same.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Michael Bell_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_George Lopez_**. He is one of the six that travels through time to modern-day New York City.

GUTSY SMURF  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Alan Cumming_**. He is one of the six that travels through time to modern-day New York City. According to The Smurfs (2011) Internet Movie Database, _Gutsy_ is a replacement for _Hefty Smurf_ because him being identical to a normal Smurf except for the tattoos on his arms and so could have been confused with the other normal-looking Smurfs in 3D animation. Yet, according to **_TV Tropes and Idioms_**, they had _Gutsy_ take the place of _Hefty _due to executive meddling.

HANDY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**. Called _Handyman_, he doesn't have his trademark overalls, Smurf hat with visor and a pencil, just a wrench. Though he does have a good singing voice much like in the cartoon.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon Show = **_Michael Bell_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Jeff Foxworthy_**. _Handy_ is seen working on a bridge in the Smurf Village at the beginning of the movie that _Clumsy_ crosses over, but in doing so he causes the ladder _Handy_ is using to topple, also causing _Handy_ to hang on for dear life. _Clumsy_ offers a passing apology to _Handy_, but _Handy_ simply says to _Clumsy_ he's the reason that his skills are always needed. He also appears fighting _Gargamel_ at the end as well as the first _Smurf_ we see in the sixth picture of the end credits.

HARMONY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Show = **_Hamilton__ Camp_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = According to **_Smurfs Wiki_**, he does appear in the movie though the only time I see him is his comic book self after the scene during the closing credits with _Gargamel_ breaking the forth wall.

HEFTY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute – **_Michael Sorich_**. Called "Strongman" and doesn't have his trademark heart tattoos on arms. According to the **_Smurfs Wiki_**, **_Michael Sorich _**provides the sound-alike voice, though smoother and deeper, of _Hefty_ provided by **_Frank_****_ Welker_** in the '80s cartoon series for the English dub.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Show = **_Frank Welker_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Gary Basaraba_**. One of the two Smurfs catching _Smurfette_ during the dance and can be seen running from _Gargamel_ at the beginning. He also appears between _Papa Smurf_ and _Handy Smurf_ says "So this is how it ends," before _Handy _says "Our goose is cooked" when the others watch _Clumsy_ trying to catch the dragon wand that _Gutsy_ drops.

JOKEY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_June Foray_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Paul Reubens_**. He appears at the beginning of the movie as _Clumsy_ stumbles his way through the village, sliding his way across a table and then through the prankster's house before coming to a complete stop, saying, "Who's clumsy now?" _Jokey_ presents _Clumsy_ with a lame joke and then offers him one of his "surprises", but _Clumsy_ refuses it, saying he is late for the rehearsal of the Blue Moon Festival dance. The "surprise" ends up exploding on _Jokey_, but he just manages to laugh it off. In the fight seen with _Gargamel_, you can hear him laughing after an egg hits _Gargamel_ on the forehead, just before we cut off to the scene where _Patrick Winslow_ is sneaking _Smurfette_ into Belvedere Castle.

LAZY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books = Possibly called _Sleepy Smurf_ at times  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Michael Bell_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = _Lazy_ makes a brief cameo at the beginning sleeping on the bench on the right hand of the screen as _Clumsy_ passes _Narrator Smurf_.

MARCO SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books = Called _Submariner Smurf_ or _Mariner Smurf_  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Rob__ Paulsen_**

MILLER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

MINER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books = Called_ Coalminer Smurf_  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Alan Young_**. He sounds like a deep-throated _Scrooge McDuck_!

NANNY SMURF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Susan Blu_**

NAT SMURFLING  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Charlie Adler_** (As both adult and Smurfling)  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = Briefly mentioned when everyone ran from _Gargamel_ and _Azrael_. An unnamed Smurf screamed "Nat!" to which _Crazy Smurf_ responded by blowing like a siren. However, _Nat_ does not physically appear in the film.

NARRATOR SMURF  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Tom Kane_**

NOSEY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

NURSE SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_'_****_Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = Despite not having any lines and not mentioned by name, _Nurse_ appears repeatedly bandaging _Clumsy_.

PAINTER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books = Called _Artist Smurf_  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Bill Callaway_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = _Painter_ is first seen in the early part of the film working on an ice sculpture, which _Clumsy_ slices in half with the ladder that he carries on the runaway wheelbarrow that he's riding as well as fighting _Gargamel_. Then in the credits, he is shown displaying his latest work, "The Battle Of Belvedere," which is the _Smurfs__'_ battle with _Gargamel_ at Belvedere Castle.

PANICKY SMURF  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Adam Wylie _**(intended). He was planned on appearing in the movie but is only mentioned by _Gutsy Smurf_. He may have been a background character and does appear in merchandise sold by **_McDonald's_**. He is mentioned in the **_Smurfs DS game_**, which states he sounds an alarm when _Gargamel_ arrives. This could have been his intended role in the film.

PAPA SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_'_****_Belvision Studios_ **The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Mike Reynolds_**. He is one of the three Smurfs who has his trademark attribute (red attire and white beard) while the rest look the same.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Don Messick_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Jonathon Winters_**. He is one of the six that travels through time to modern-day New York City.

POET SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Show = **_Frank Welker_**

POTTER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

REPORTER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna -Barbera<em>** Show = **_Unknown_**

REVELER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**

SASSETTE SMURFING  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera <em>**Show = **_Julie Dees-McWhirter_**

SCAREDY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Alan Young_**

SICKLY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books = Called _Chilly Smurf_ or _Sneezy Smurf_  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Don Messick_**

SMURFETTE  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Lucille Bliss_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Katy Perry_**. She is one of the six that travels through time to modern-day New York City.

SNAPPY SMURFLING  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Pat Musick_**

SLOPPY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books = Called _Stinky Smurf_ or _Smelly Smurf_  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Marshal Efron_**

SLOUCHY SMURFLING  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Noelle North_**

SWEEPY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Don Messick_**

TAILOR SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books = Sometimes called _Spinner Smurf_ or _Weaver Smurf_  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Kip King_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = _Tailor_ appeared in the end credits, making a green M&M stuffed toy for _Grouchy_.

TRACKER SMURF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = One site says **_Kip King_** and another says **_Henry Polic II_**. Who really voices the character is beyond me.

TIMBER SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Bernard Erhard_**

TUFFY SMURF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Pat Fraley_**

VANITY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Alan Oppenheimer_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_John Oliver_**. He appears at the beginning, checking himself and then at the end next to _Chef Smurf_ and _Baker Smurf_ during the standoff with _Gargamel_, admiring himself in the mirror who gets snagged by the rope that both _Baker_ and _Chef_ tied to the iron skillet to attack the wizard, exclaiming "I'm too beautiful to die!" all the while. He also appears in the end credits. He's supposedly gonna have a bigger part in the second movie.

WEAKLING SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**_, _possibly**_ Alan Young_**

WEEPY SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Mona Marshall_**, **_Unknown_**. Has two different voices.

WILD SMURF  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Frank Welker_**

WOOLY SMURF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Dick Gautier_**

~ANIMALS~

AJAX (Marina's pet seahorse)  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon

AZRAEL (Gargamel's cat)  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books. He was originally female in the comic books, but was changed to a male in the cartoon show as well as the 2011 movie and returned as a male in later comics.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Don Messick_**. He's a male.  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = An orange tabby named **_Mr. Krinkle_** and animal vocal by _Frank Welker_. In the movie, _Gargamel_ amusingly finds out that _Azrael_ is a male cat, which reflects the gender switch between the comic books and the cartoon show versions of the character.

BLUSTER (Bombast's pet bulldog and performer)  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon

BUTTERFLY (Nat Smurfling's pet)  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon

CATEPILLAR (Nat Smurfling's pet)  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon

CHITTER (Wild Smurf's constant companion)  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Don Messick_**

ELWAY (Winslow's pet Basset Hound)  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = _Hank_, a basset hound owned by **_Bellingham Bassets_**.

FEAHTERS (Smurfs' Transportation)  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = Two cranes appears, which one's _Feathers_ is debatable, though some fanfiction writers have _Farmer_ riding the named crane.

FLY (Sloppy Smurf's pet)  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

HAROLD (Hogatha's pet vulture and transportation)  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

HERCULES (Marina's pet seahorse)  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon

HOWLIBIRD (Bird of prey)  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

PUPPY (Pet and companion for the Smurfs)  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Frank Welker_**, **_Russi Taylor_**

SMOOGLE (Nanny Smurf's companion)  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Russi Taylor_**

~HUMANS~

ADALBERT LEBON  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

ADHEMAR  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

ANDRIA  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Mona Marshall_**

ANNA  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Pat Musick_**

BOMBAST  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

CHLORYDRIS  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Amanda McBroom_**

CHRISTMAS THIEF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Bernard Erhard_**

DAME BARBERA  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Show = **_Linda Gary_**

DENISA  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Show = **_Katie Leigh_**

DUKE OF ABELAGOT  
><strong><em>Peyo<em> **ComicBooks

EARL FLATBROKE  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**

EDGAR  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

ELISE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Peggy Webber_**

ERIC NORTON**_  
>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

GANELON  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

GARGAMEL  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Paul Winchell_**  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Hank Azaria_**. He is the main adversary who chases after _Smurfette_, _Gutsy_, _Papa Smurf_, _Grouchy_, _Brainy_ and _Clumsy_ in modern-day New York City.

GEOFFREY  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

GODILOT  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

GRACE WINSLOW  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Jayma Mays_**.

GUSTAV  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Les Tremayne_**

GWENEVERE/GUINEVERE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Alexandra Stoddart_**

HANS  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Justin Gocke_**

HENRI  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Tim Gunn_**

HOGATHA  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Janet Waldo_**

HOMNIBUS  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Alan Oppenheimer_**

JEANTY  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

(SIR) JOHAN  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_'_****_Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**. Though here, he is referred to as "Sir John" in the English dub.  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Michael Bell_**

KING (PRINCE) GERARD  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Phil Proctor_**

KING  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Unknown_**  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Bob Holt_**

MATTHEW MCCREEP  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_'_****_Belvision Studios_** The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Mike Reynolds_**

MORDAIN  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = possibly **_Paul Winchell_**

MR. POPPERY  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

MRS. JOUVENEL  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Paula Pizzi_**

MRS. SOURBERRY  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_June Foray_**

ODILE JOUVENEL  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Sofia Vergara_**

OLIVER  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

PATRICK WINSLOW  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Neil Patrick Harris_**

PEEWIT  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Brussels<em>_' __Belvision Studios_ **The Smurfs and The Magic Flute = **_Cam Clarke_**  
><strong><em>Hanna -Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Frank Welker_**

PRINCE DAX  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Show = **_Katie Leigh_**

PRINCE THEODORE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

PRINCESS SAVINA  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Jennifer Darling_**

PRINCE THEODORE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

PRISCILLA  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Joan Gerber_**

QUEEN TASHA  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Smurfs = **_Unknown_**

SAGRATAMABARB  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

SCRUPLE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Brenda Vaccaro_**

SELWYN  
><strong><em>Hanna -Barbera<em>** Smurfs = **_Unknown_**

STREET BUM  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Victor Pagan_**

TALLULAH  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

THIEF OF ABELAGOT  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books

VICTOR DOYLE  
><strong><em>Sony Pictures Animation<em>** 2011 Movie = **_Brendan Gleeson_**

WILLEM  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_William Schallert_**

WILLIAM  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_David Mendenhall_**

~MYTHICAL CREATURES~

ACORN THE PUSSYWILLOW PIXIE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Patricia Parris_**

BIGMOUTH THE OGRE  
><strong><em>Peyo<em>** Comic Books  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Lennie Weinrib_**

BIGNOSE THE OGRE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

BRAMBLE THE PUSSYWILLOW PIXIE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

CURSED IMP  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

ELDERBERRY THE PUSSYWILLOW PIXIE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

FATHER TIME  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Alan Oppenheimer_**

FLOWERBELL THE WOOD NYMPH  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Mona Marshall_**

GOURDY THE GENIE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

HOLLY THE PUSSYWILLOW PIXIE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

KING AQUARIUS THE MERMAN  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

KING BULLRUSH THE WARTMONGER  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Kenneth Mars_**

LACONIA THE WOOD ELF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon

LILAC THE PUSSYWILLOW PIXIE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

MARINA THE MERMAID  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

MICHAEL THE LEPRACHAUN  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

MOTHER NATURE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_June Foray_**

PANSY THE PUSSYWILLOW PIXIE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Susan Blu_**

RIPPLE THE WOOD SPRITE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

SLAG THE WARTMONGER COURT JESTER  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

SLIME THE WARTMONGER  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

SLOP THE WARTMONGER  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

SLUTCH THE WARTMONGER  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

TEBULI THE GENIE  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = Possibly **_Frank Welker_**

WINKY THE IMP  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera <em>**Cartoon = **_Unknown_**

WOODY THE WOOD ELF  
><strong><em>Hanna-Barbera<em>** Cartoon = **_Hamilton Camp_**

Keep in mind I may combined Smurf characters based how they are in any form of media such as having an overweight _Greedy_ wearing an ordinary Smurf hat in both movie and comics (though in the comics, he wasn't overweight) but has the voice of **_Hamilton Camp_** in the cartoon along with a napkin around his neck.  
>Another note is I may base a character portrayed in one media yet not in the other, such as basing <em>Smurfette<em> on how the movie portrays her. To be honest, I found cartoon _Smurfette_ extremely annoying with all that 'boo-hooing' crap **_Luceille_** **_Bliss_** provided the character and much preferred the voice of **_Katy Perry_** for the blonde Smurf.


	2. Chapter 2

All right, I need one more male OC to balance out the five OC smurflings and the four original ones (_Sassette_, _Snappy_, _Slouchy_ and _Nat_) or should I make _Tuffy Smurf_ a smurfling?

Another note is the title. I do not really like it hence there will be other elements based from other movies added in the story.

Oh! And before I forget, I may keep adding characters to the character chart back in the previous chapter.

**Cori Collin:** Which is why I need OC's.

**Mermaid Ninja****:** Thanks

**Kastella:** Thnx.

**Shadougelover14****:** Out of curiosity, how did you come with the idea of _BRAINY_ being the main character?

**DISCLAIMER**

The Smurfs, Les Schtroumpfs in French, is a comic centered on a group of small blue fictional creatures created and first introduced as a series of comic strips by Belgian cartoonist **_Pierre Culliford_**, penname **_Peyo_**.

The Smurfs and the Magic Flute is a 1976 Belgian animated film directed by their creator **_Peyo_** and produced by **_Brussels' Belvision Studios_**.

Smurfs, also known The Smurfs and syndicated as Smurfs' Adventures is an animated American animated television series made by **_Hanna-Barbera_** based on the Belgian comic series by **_Peyo_**.

The Smurfs is a 2011 American 3D family film based on the comic book series created by **_Peyo_** and the **_Hanna-Barbera_** 1989s animated TV series it spawned directed by **_Raja Gosnell_** that was originally in development with **_Paramount Pictures_** and **_Nickelodeon Movies_** until **_Columbia Pictures_** and **_Sony Pictures Animation_** obtained the film rights.

_Raconteur Smurf_ is a newly added character and the first OC not an ambiguous name who rightfully belong to **_Spring-Heel-Jacqueline_**.

* * *

><p>Sighing, I headed down the fluorescently lit corridor constructed out of slate to the wooden door leading into the small office. Behind me, the corridor ended at an arch leading into a brightly lit room. High-pitched voices and normal voices intermingled into one big crowd of voices.<p>

"Man, added a new chapter to three of my ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS stories and nobody reviewed . . ." I scratched at an itch at the nape of my neck.

"Well, except for that one reviewer who keeps bugging me with the same review over and over again . . ."

"Alvin, for the last time, I'm not getting you a horse!" avowed a booming voice.

". . . I can sure use a break from fifteen anthropomorphic chipmunks, three men named Dave Seville and other related characters . . ."

"Alvin, don't turn off the lights, we can't see," reprimanded a second voice, almost identical to the first. Curious, I turned around and indeed, the lights at the end were off. A second later, the lights clicked back on. Turning on my heels, I continued walking.

". . . maybe I should start working under THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS fandom for a bit . . . then again I do have to finish up those last three chapters for that WALL·E story . . ."

"Alvin, would you please get down from there?" a third distinctively rasping voice solicited.

". . . or reload that TANGLED story . . ." I pondered, reaching the wooden door, grasping the brass doorknob, turning it and opened the door.

"AAALLLVVVIIINNN!" All three voices chorused in unison, the vibrancy of three generations worth of first name ultimatum ricocheted off the corridor's walls and forcing my body to quake.

"Ooohh . . ." I moaned, closing the door behind me with my foot. Leaning against the door, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing under both earlobes with two fingers to ease the thudding pain.

"Surprised that didn't kill my eardrums . . ." I commented, releasing the held breath. Opening my eyes, I looked around the room. The room a small rectangle with cream painted walls and five closed doors enclosed the room. On four of the five doors hung a huge golden star, each star had a different title with silver Cooper Black font writing: 'CHIPMUNKS & CHIPETTES,' 'FOP,' 'TANGLED,' 'WALL·E' and 'REALITY.' The last oak door had no large star and title. The ceiling lights cast shadows in different directions over the carpeted floor, computer desk with a laptop connected to a docking station that is a substitute for a desktop computer sitting on top and a black leather desk chair in the center of the room.

Sighing I plopped myself in the chair, the cushioning shaping my back as I leaned back. Opening the liquid crystal display screen with my non-dominate hand and reached for the headphones resting on the empty desk space next to the computer. Fingertips barely rubbed against the earpiece when a shadow moved in my right peripheral view caught my attention. Quickly turning my head to the right and looking around the chair. Seeing mothering, both hands clutched the armrest, standing up with the chair as support and I looked over to the left. Seeing nothing, I proceeded to sink back into the chair.

"Hello Spring-Heel-Jacq."

"HOLY!" Startled, I jumped, letting go of the armrest and hitting the pull out keyboard, my body forced the chair to roll back across the chair floor mat upon impact, the chair hating once hitting the carpet. Instant black clouds enclosed my vision and, disgruntled, I instinctively took off my glasses to rub the blackness away. When the cloud diminished, I looked to where the voice came from.

Standing next to the laptop stood an elfish being with a pear shaped body, an oval head balanced on his small neck, spring legs, arms and limbs with four digit hands along with a short stubby tail sticking out from his buttock. His skin either a shade of azure or light blue with relatively little green compared to blue, wired rimmed glasses sat on his nose, a deep black velvet jacket over a lime yellow turtleneck, a soft woolen white conical cap with its point flopped forward and white pants with connected footing.

I repeatedly blink at the newcomer.

"Who? What? How?" The creature shot me a warm smile and spoke in a faux British accent.

"I'm Raconteur Smurf, a Smurf is a fictional being three apples high hailing from Belgium-" All the while he explained, I took the opportunity to curl my fingers under the ledge of the desk above the keyboards and rolled myself forward until my legs touched the shelf under the desk.

"I know what a Smurf is, I watched the cartoon series," impetuously interrupting him with a hint of sarcasm, I clicked the on button of my laptop and closed it before making eye contact with the Smurf.

"And if you're looking for Belgium, you're little over fifty-four to fifty-five thousand miles off." Raconteur chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's not why I'm here." Curious, I tilted my head.

"Then why are you here? No-no-no-no wait." Closing my eyes and waving my hands, taking a moment to rethink my question. Snapping my right fingers, I lifted my hand, extending my index finger and jutted it forward at Raconteur.

"How did you get here?" I asked, quickly entering my password when I saw the login screen displayed on the large monitor connected to the docking station.

"From that door," Raconteur pointed. Clicking 'enter,' I followed the Smurf's line of direction over my shoulder to where the bare oak door was. Turning the chair until my whole body faced the door I chuckled.

"Ho-oh-ooh no . . . that's no dimensional portal!" Getting up, I quickly headed to the door.

"Nothing there but a brick wall." Swinging the door opened, I quickly turned to face the Smurf, spreading my arms out to give a mock fanfare.

"Walla!" Raconteur folded his arms, slowly raising his eyebrows. A gentle cool breeze touched the nape of my neck and through the white tank top. Arms dropping to the sides, I slowly turned to see no brick wall but a pitch-dark endless hallway.

"Pity . . . I wasn't even being sarcastic . . ." I muttered.

"As you can see, you started to form a story for Smurfs but stop because of indecision-" Raconteur explained, I felt his gaze on me as I closed the door and slowly headed back to the chair.

"-which is why I'm here."

"Well I did get over a hundred hits already . . ." I slipped back into the chair.

"As my name implies, I have a story you may be interested in." I looked at the Smurf, then back to the computer and then back to Raconteur, thinking the offer over.

"Hmm, all right . . ." Placing a hand on the mouse, I scrolled over to the Microsoft Word logo and opened a new document.

"Let's hear it."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Raconteur cleared his throat before beginning._

Be in a lush Belgium forest are many creatures big and small. Creatures we see in nature from bears to squirrels. Not only do animals inhabit this forest, but also mythical creatures believed to exist only in tales and storybooks . . .

". . . La la la-la la  
>La la-la la<br>La la la-la la  
>La la-la la<br>La la la-la la  
>La la-la la<br>La la la-la la  
>La la-la la . . ."<p>

Legendary beings, mythical creatures, fairytale characters . . . from fairies, elves and pixies to deities and ogres . . . almost all live incognito. All abode with its kind from the pixies in Pussywillow Hollow to an ambitious ogre living in a hut. If one's fortunate enough, she or he may hear a melodious tune of such a being or may catch a glimpse of one . . .

". . . La la la-la la  
>Sing a happy song<br>La la la-la la  
>Sing yourself a whole day long"<p>

However, there lives a tale of approximate one hundred creatures seven and a half inches tall.

_"I said three apples high." _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I looked at Raconteur.

"That phrase is not a precise scientific measurement and means that something is miniscule. The English equivalent to the French idiom is 'knee-high to a grasshopper.'" Raconteur folded his arms.

"And you would know this how?" A small smirk etched its way on the left side of my face.

"I looked it up." Crossing my arms and leaning back in the chair, I looked at Raconteur.

"So after watching the Live Action/CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks movies, I decided to portray Smurfs seven and a half inches tall and no bigger, no smaller. Now if you don't mind-" Plastering my brown eyes back to the laptop screen placing my fingers back on the keyboard, I continued.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_"-Please continue." Raconteur sighed._

Legendary humanoid beings decades to centuries old, taking residency in a village of mushrooms deep in the forest, near the North Sea.

"Next time you're feeling blue  
>Just let a smile begin<br>Happy things will come to you  
>So give yourself a grin . . ."<p>

Each individual fulfill simple archetypes of everyday individuals, known for their traits from the village grump to the farmer working in his fields on the east side of the village. Each individual analogous in appearance yet have a distinctive trait.

". . . La la la-la la  
>La la-la la<br>La la la-la la  
>La la-la la<br>La la la-la la  
>La la-la-laaa la laaaaaaaaaaaa . . ."<p>

So take a seat, turn your voices to a whisper, open your ears, release your imagination and you shall hear a tale of The Smurfs . . .

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it.<p>

Why I have the Smurfs seven and a half inches tall is, besides the fact "three apples high" is NOT a precise scientific measurement, according to The Smurfs (2011) Internet Movie Database, after numerous tests, the filmmakers made the decision (after numerous tests) to depict the Smurfs at 7½ inches. Any larger, they would no longer appear as the lovable creatures as they are known for and any smaller, it would be difficult for them to relate to real-world objects and people.

I also apologize about any geography errors, for I do not know if there IS a forest by the North Sea in Belgium. It will play a pivotal element much later in the story.

So any questions? Inputs? Suggestions?

Read and Review!

Oh! Hope ya'll have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

School's out and that means I can somewhat concentrate on writing! Woo!

Though I had been working on this occasionally throughout my semester, I also wanted to update another chapter for my TITANIC story since this year marks the hundredth anniversary of the maiden voyage tragedy. Unfortunately, nobody's voting on who should be the main male lead. And since the poll for the two choices are at a tie (AGAIN), I'll be happy if anybody from this archive voted . . . in a review though . . .

I've been waiting for responses from **Kiss-The-Iconist** under **_DeviantART_** if I could use her character _Ashli_ (who, for some reason, blocked me) and the person who owns _Doodles_, who also is under the aforementioned online community showcase.

At first I planned this chapter to be longer but it's been . . . oooh let's see . . . a meager four months so I decided to shorten it . . .

As stated in the previous chapter, I need one more male OC to play a smurfling in order to balance out the other smurflings additional Smurflings including the original four (_Sassette_, _Slouchy_, _Snappy_ and _Nat_). Until then, I'm having _Tuffy_ be a smurfling unless you readers wish for the _Hefty Smurf_ wannabe to be a smurfling throughout the story.

**flowerpower71****:** Thanks! I surely enjoy putting in much description as possible.

**fanfictiongirl21:** Yes, this should be quite interesting when combining elements from different movies into one story.

**Kastella:** Thx 4 suggestion

**Scooter12345:** I don't think there will be an official main character in this story.

**PuddingAlexThompson****:** I don't think he's the misfit of the village. _Clumsy_ can't help being, well, clumsy.

**Shadougelover14****:** I honestly didn't think of that . . .

**Zinka17:** Thanks for the OCs! As for the pairings, I'm not sure if I'm gonna do the _Nat_/_Slouchy_ and _Abby_ pairing . . . though I may do a love triangle between _Fashionette_, _Jokey_ and _Doodles_, I'm still waiting for a response from the person who owns her . . .

**AnimationNut: **Thanks for the OC! Yes, _Brainy_ happens to be one of my several favorite _Smurfs_ characters . . . I can't really choose! :)

**Raven Child2:** Whoa, thanks for the female Smurfs! They're quite plentiful!

**eskie02:** I'm in college, thus I have to put that first before this. Not to mention that I have other stories as well as editing stories for others. Mind giving me a description of what _Buddy_ looks like again? Along with his personality? I forgotten ^^;

**DISCLAIMER**

The Smurfs, Les Schtroumps in French, is a comic centered on a group of small blue fictional creatures created and first introduced as a series of comic strips by Belgian cartoonist **_Pierre Culliford_**, penname **_Peyo_**.

The Smurfs and the Magic Flute is a 1976 Belgian animated film directed by their creator **_Peyo_** and produced by **_Brussels' Belvision Studios_**.

Smurfs, also known as The Smurfs and syndicated as Smurfs' Adventures is an animated American television series made by **_Hanna-Barbera_** based on the Belgian comic series by **_Peyo_**.

The Smurfs is a 2011 American 3D family film based on the comic book series created by **_Peyo_** and the **_Hanna-Barbera_** 1989 animated TV series it spawned directed by **_Raja Gosnell_** that was originally in development with **_Paramount Pictures_** and **_Nickelodeon Movies_** until **_Columbia Pictures_** and **_Sony Pictures Animation_** obtained the film rights.

_Raconteur Smurf_ is a newly added character and the first OC not an ambiguous name who rightfully belong to **_me_**.

* * *

><p>On the eastern outskirts of the mushroom constructed village, three Smurfs stared at the rows of vegetables growing before them, the village to their backs. Each wore a soft woolen white conical cap on their bald heads with its point flopped forward and white woolen pants with connected footings. The middle Smurf stood with a scowl on his face, arms crossed. His pale sky blue eyes watching a swarm of nectar filled bees entering in the hive hanging down from a tree branch not far from where the three Smurfs stood.<p>

"I don't understand why we have to smurf in the fields while the others prepare for the Smurfs Art Festivities that's in two months!" he scoffed in a deep voice, shifting his weight onto his other leg.

"This is for the smurfin' bees . . ."

"I'll say," a quiet voice reached the grouchy Smurf's ear. A yard behind him to the right, a Smurf with his eyes half closed leaned against the shaft of the hoe, one foot on the head, making the farming tool stand upright, yawned. Automatically, the tiresome Smurf slowly knelt in a crouching position before lying on his back, folding his arms behind his head and bent legs crossed and his hoe perpendicular to his body.

The third Smurf flashed a mischievous look.

"Hey, wait a minute Grouchy!"

"Hmm . . ." Grouchy slightly shifted his head to the left where the high scratchy voice came from, not taking his eyes off the hive.

"What is red with yellow spots all over?" Grouchy scratched at an itch on his bulbous nose.

"I give up," the grump unenthusiastically replied, unfolding and refolding his arms where his left arm now overlapped his right, watching a bee buzzed by his head.

"Whatever it is . . . it's crawling up your face!" Pupils shrinking to the size of the period at the end of this sentence, Grouchy repetitively slapped his face using the palm of his hands.

"I HATE BUGS! I HATE BUGS! I HATE BUGS!"

Jokey lurched forward, arms wrapped around his stomach as he stomped his foot in fits of laughter. Behind the two, Lazy slightly opened an eyelid at the commotion before him. The insomniac Smurf watched Jokey fall onto his bottom before rolling onto his back, kicking his legs in the air in fits of laughter. The fellow grump backed where Lazy laid. Yawning, Lazy pushed against dirt with the palm of his hands, hoisting himself in a sitting position. Arm up in the air for a stretch, Lazy covered his mouth as another yawn escaped, eyes squeezed shut. Lazy opened his eyes in time to witness Grouchy stepping on the thick sturdy blade, thus sending the handle to fire upward.

"Oof!" The blow from the handle forced the Smurf to the ground on a hand and knees, rubbing the back of his head with the other hand. Jokey rolled onto his stomach, pounding the ground with the side of both fists, kicking up more dirt as the jovial Smurf solider laughed at his brethren Smurf's expense.

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Now th-that's . . . funny!" Jokey heavily breathed between gasps, beads of sweat pouring down his face. Eyebrows knitted, Grouchy glared daggers at the prankster, hot air blowing out of his flared nostrils and a deep rumble resounded in his throat.

"I hate Jokey Smurf," the grouch grumbled, watching a shadow come over him from his peripheral view. Without moving, Grouchy shifted his pupils to the edge of his eyes to see Lazy standing to the side, a hand outstretched, offering it to him.

"Need help?" the lethargic Smurf meekly asked. Shifting his attention to the laughing hyena, Grouchy grabbed Lazy's hand, right foot nailed to the ground and knee under his stomach, shifting his body upward, wiping the loam off his pants, ignoring the stentorian yawn entering his ear.

"No, no, an' fer the final smurfin' time, no!" Both village grouch and lazy bum turned their heads to where the Welsh accent came from. A somewhat pacified Jokey quickly scrambled to his feet, watching a corn-straw hat wearing Smurf trod toward the three, carrying a hoe. Unlike the first three, he wore denim green overalls with a chest plate stitched with light green yarn. A tear was visible at the end of his right pant leg, and a patch on the knee. Grains of dirt made their way into the clogs the Smurf wore.

A genie bare-

_"It's double 'i,' not 'ie.'"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I looked at Raconteur, perplexed.

"Double 'I?'" I blinked, watching the storyteller shrug.

"It's an alternate spelling of the Arabic 'jinnī. Y'know, those supernatural creatures in Arab folklore-.'"

"I know what they are," I dryly stated, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm not certain if that's correct . . ."

Raconteur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you doubt me?"

"Yes, yes I do." I looked back at the computer screen.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_"Until I learn otherwise, I'll just go with it."_

A genii barely half the height of an adult Smurf, much less than a Smurlfing, trailed behind Farmer.

"But mastuh! Just say the word and I can have the entire fields replenished like that!" Gourdy snapped his fingers on the enunciation of the last word.

"First off, stop calling me 'master.' Second, I much be p'ferin' nature an' hard work ta smurf wit' da fields thank ye very much."

Gourdy huffed, shoulders slightly slumped in defeat.

"D'ooh . . . what can I do to help?" Farmer's annoyed demeanor vanished as he heard the question. The agriculture Smurf stopped, prompting the genii to accidentally bonk into his master. Farmer turned in time to witness Gourdy fall backwards onto the ground, his lavender turban the size of his body cushioning his head. Instinctively pulling the maroon plum held in place by an amethyst gem out of his face, Gourdy notice Farmer looking him over before turning to face the three Smurfs waiting for his orders. Fingers tapping against his chin, Farmer watched Jokey take a spot beside Grouchy as the three walked to him in a mediocre gait.

"Hmm, suppose I could use more Smurfs in da fields . . ." Farmer whispered, loud enough for his genii to hear. Gourdy mirthfully jumped in the air.

"Yes! I'll get right on it, Master!" Before Farmer could get a complaint out of his mouth, the little genii turned on his heels and sprinted to the village.

"Gaaii!" Gourdy skidded to a halt as he heard his master scream, kicking up a trail of dust behind him, a few meters from Jokey, Lazy and Grouchy, who all dropped their jaws. Turning around, Gourdy saw a pudgy Smurf with a napkin around his neck sitting on top the denim green overalls wearing Smurf's chest.

"Oh dear!" The three Smurfs brushed past the genii, instigation Gourdy to follow.

"Mastuh!"

Farmer squirmed under the gluttonous Smurf's weight.

"Greedy! Get the smurf off me!" strained Farmer. Greedy obeyed, rolling off the country bumpkin, letting him take a huge gasp of air, an impression of Farmer's body visible in the ground behind him.

"Sacred twenty smurfs," Farmer breathed under his breath as both Jokey and Grouchy helped him on his feet.

"When I said ta smurf help, I meant GO in da village, not magically sending help!" Farmer snapped, advancing toward the stunned Gourdy who slightly backed away, hands up in defense.

"B-b-b-but-" Gourdy stuttered, rapidly blinking before Grouchy came to the rescue.

"Whoa . . . slow your roll down sailor!" The grump hastily pulled back Farmer's shoulder strap, forcing the peeved Smurf back to the ground. Farmer shook his head to be rid of the blackness that ebbed at his eyes. Once the blackness dissipated, he noticed Jokey, Grouchy and Lazy surrounding him.

"Gourdy didn't do anything," Grouchy snapped, folding his arms.

"Hyuk! Greedy simply smurfed through the air!"

"Yeah! What they smurfed," Lazy vouched, finishing the sentence with a yawn. Greedy took a spot next to the yawner.

"Yeah, I was smurfed outta the village for smurfing hors d'oeuvre from Chef." The four Smurfs looked at their fellow cormorant.

"Ya mean Baker?" Greedy shook his head.

"No, Chef." A few grunts brought their attention back to Farmer back on his feet, brushing the soil off the backside of his overalls.

"Smurfed outta village or not! We're smurfin' daylight! Stop yer smurfin' lollygaggin' and get ta work! A big drought is smurfin' this way and I be wantin' to get started!"

"Whoa smurf down . . ." Greedy spoke, holding his hands up. Farmer shot a sneer at him.

"Smurf down? Smurf down! Tis be comin' from da fat Smurf who landed on me!" Farmer threw up his hands, turning on his heels and taking a few steps forward, picking up his hoe.

"FAT!" Greedy angrily echoed, eyebrows quickly knitted together and hands instantly balled into fists.

"Whoa now!" Lazy spoke, fully alerted from Farmer's outburst. Farmer turned to face the others.

"An' ya'll are da smurfin' help Papa sent!" Farmer spat.

"A lazy bum who smurfs off his chores!" Farmer pointed to Lazy.

"Hey . . ." Lazy yawned.

". . . that's not fair . . ." he finished though Farmer paid no attention as he pointed to Grouchy.

"Somesmurf who embodies all forms of grouchiness an' expresses hatred in mumbles!"

"Hmph! I don't act like my name!" defended Grouchy, folding his arms and defiantly holding his head up, eyes closed.

"And a smurfass who thinks givin' unsmurfy exploding boxes is smurfin' hilarious!" Jokey scowled.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Farmer rolled his eyes at the prankster, turning his back to the five.

"An' last but absosmurfly not the least-" Farmer stopped his rant when a nasally sounded scream got louder and louder each second. Farmer turned around in time to see a blurred Smurf face wearing black spectacles smash into his. The four Smurfs and genii stood in a moment of stunned silence.

". . . If that what smurfy payback feels like, I feel quite smurfy already . . ." Greedy whistled, his anger completely vanishing and a content smirk slowly taking place on his face.

"Hyuk-yeah! The smurfiest!" Jokey slapped at his side.

"Mm, speaking of which . . ." Grouchy uttered, balling his right hand into a tight fist and swinging it around his body and made contact with Jokey's face. The others gasped as they watched Jokey hit the ground out cold.

"Whaddaya smurf! Payback is smurfy!" Rubbing his knuckles, Grouchy grabbed Farmer's hoe and headed off.

"Dibs on smurfing out the weeds!" Grouchy simply stated, leaving behind three unconscious Smurfs and three bewildered witnesses.

* * *

><p>The Smurfs having pale light blue eyes allude to how they have irises in the 2011 movie.<p>

In the episode that introduces _Gourdy_, the title card read "FARMER'S GENII," so that's why I had that spelling instead of "genie." The reasoning of why the title card of that particular episode spelled the word of the Arabian folklore could have been a mistake on the people who wrote the episode or it's a synonym. Anyways, if there is an etymology behind that word and/or an error, please someone correct me because I looked that episode under somewhere and the description spelled "genie" as "genie" . . .

Speaking of _Gourdy_, I unintentionally didn't plan having the agriculture Smurf's genii from the cartoon series until after reading "Smurfette's Decision" (despite only appearing in two chapters) written by fellow fanfiction author **_Rowena Zahnrei_** and watching **_The Black Cauldron_** under **_youtube_**, again. In fact, I had already planned out how it's gonna end between _Farmer_ and _Gourdy_ at the end WAY BEFORE even starting this chapter . . .

"Sacred twenty smurfs" is the English translation of "Cre vingt schtroumpfs," the French phrase constantly spoken by the comic book _Farmer_, which, according to **_Victor George_** aka** _VicGeorge2K9_** under **_The Smurfs Fanon Wiki_**, is based on "cre vingt dieux," the English translation meaning "sacred twenty gods."

As stated in a response to one of the reviews above, there won't be an official main character in this story, it's gonna be spread out.

Below are the elemental characteristics I portrayed each Smurf introduced thus far:

_GROUCHY_ – After learning when _Grouchy_ first appearances in the comics, he was perfectly capable of carrying on a normal conversation, even with his grouchy attitude though overtime, his mad lib catchphrase became more and more prominent in his dialogue. By the time **_Hanna-Barbera_** Smurfs came around, almost all of _Grouchy_'s dialogues based solely around declaring his hatred for whatever the others were talking about at the time but when the 2011 movie came around, _Grouchy_ became verbal. Therefore, in this story, I'm integrating both representations done by **_Michael Bell_** and **_George Lopez_** with the deep voice from The Smurfs and The Magic Flute.

_LAZY_ – So it's never established if _Lazy_ suffers from chronic sleep disorder that's characterized by excessive sleepiness and sleep attacks at inappropriate times or he's just a lazy bum in the cartoon, so I'm going to have him suffer from narcolepsy.

_JOKEY_ – Giving the choice of **_June Foray_** or **_Paul Reubens_** for the prankster's voice, I have to go with **_June Foray_** because her voice of _Jokey_ is more distinctive from the other characters, since he sounds like _Magica De Spell_ from Duck Tales getting laryngitis. Speaking of which, **_June Foray_** probably did use the voice of _Magica De Spell_ the equivalent to it for _Jokey Smurf_ when the jokester masqueraded as _Don Smurfo_.

_FARMER_ – He is the only character that's based off three incarnations (his one screen appearance in The Smurfs and the Magic Flute doesn't count):  
><span>COMICS<span> = This foul mouthed _Farmer_ wears green trousers held up by two vertical green suspenders lapping over his shoulders (similar to the attire _Nat Smurfling_ wears in both comics and cartoon), clogs and a Phrygian like straw hat.  
><span>CARTOON<span> = Voiced by **_Alan Young_**, _Farmer_ wears what every other male Smurf wears. The only accessory he has on him is taking his hoe wherever he goes.  
><span>MOVIE<span> = Besides the Phrygian like straw hat, _Farmer_ wears a detailed green overalls (if you go to **_Smurfs Wiki_**, and search for the crop growing Smurf, you'll see that his CGI self has buttons and brass buckle) with attached footing and is voiced by **_Joel McCrary_**.  
>Here, I have <em>Farmer Smurf<em> wearing clogs (comics), the Welsh sounding accent provided by **_Alan Young_** (cartoon) and the detailed green overalls (movie) as well as his fouled mouth in the comics which he will slowly mellow down through the course of the story. To get the basic idea of what he looks like, I created him in both Illustrator and Photoshop and had it posted under **_DeviantART_**. I'm "Spring-Heel-Jackie."

_GREEDY_ –An amalgamation of obese _Greedy_ in the movie and cartoon _Greedy_'s napkin wrapped around his throat. I first planned to have him voiced by **_Hamilton Camp_** like in the cartoon but then decided to base it on **_Kenan Thompson_** because I already have two or three other characters voiced by the deceased actor and I kinda don't want to have many characters voiced by the same person. Then again, _Greedy_ only appeared in a couple of scenes at the beginning of the movie so we don't really hear him much and in the cartoon, **_Hamilton Camp_** isn't really consistent with the voices of _Greedy_ and _Harmony_, mainly the toned deaf musician. If one listened closely, there are times when you can hear hints of _Greedy_'s voice coming out of the toned deaf Smurf. I'm just gonna leave it up to the readers if _Greedy_ in this story having the voice of **_Hamilton Camp _**or **_Kenan Thompson_**, maybe the one from The Smurfs and the Magic Flute or a combination of two or all.


End file.
